leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Momo, the Red Channeler
Momo, the Red Channeler is a custom champion. Momo's a redhead with long hair. As a goblin girl, she's quite small, and has two little horns protruding out her forehead, with a fang showing out her mouth. She's armed with an orange spear with axe-like blades near the tip so she uses both slashing and stabbing attacks, and despite her small size, her strength allows her to wield it as if it had the weight of a feather. When using Peach Possession, Peach appears and floats behind Momo. Peach has long peach-colored hair (that's where her name comes from after all) wears red mage robes that hide hooved legs. In gameplay, Momo is a health-intensive fighter, with Peach providing her healing effects to contrast her health costs. Momo is stronger the more health she's missing, with almost all her skills benefiting in some way from missing health. Abilities Momo uses a Drain gauge that is capped at . Momo stores 50% of the health she expends for abilities into the Drain gauge. Momo's Drain gauge empties at a rate of second|text2= 100 Drain stacks per second}}, starting 5 seconds after she exits combat (casting an ability except toggling '''Peach Possession' counts as being in combat for this ability). |description2= Momo's abilities cost in addition to their mana costs. Her next basic attack up to 5 seconds after casting an ability deals bonus physical damage equal to 50% of the health expended for her last ability. }} |details1= . * Flaming Tooth, despite being an ability, does not trigger . }} }} Momo stores 35% of the physical damage she takes as Drain stacks. |description2= Momo summons Peach to assist her, healing for 15% of all physical damage she deals and increasing all healing Momo receives by 1% for each 1% health she is missing. |description3= As long as Peach is active, she causes enemy champions within range to have an aura with a radius of 175 units. Momo's basic attacks on enemy champions deal physical damage to all other enemy units within the aura and any other auras in contact with it. |description4= Peach Possession is automatically toggled off and cannot be toggled on when Momo's Drain gauge naturally decays. |leveling = |leveling2= |leveling3= |cooldown = |cost = 25 Drain stacks per second |range = 550 }} |details1= }} Momo readies herself, blocking the next ability used on her within the next seconds. |description2= If she successfully blocks a spell, Momo can cast Flaming Tooth once during the next 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 75 mana |range = }} |ability2= Momo dashes to target enemy champion, dealing physical damage and reducing Crimson Weave's cooldown by 1% for each 1% health she's missing. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |range = 425 }} |details1= |details2= }} Momo channels for 1 second, giving to herself and all allied champions that enter the area. Once during the channel, Momo fires a lashing flame in the direction of an enemy champion within range, dealing magic damage to all champions in the line and applying 's damage to the first enemy champion hit. |description2= Momo keeps singing until 3 seconds after the end of the channel, giving again to herself and allied champions that come within range of her. |description3= You gain 30% movement speed while moving towards enemy units. Your first basic attack on a champion during Fever deals true damage over 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling3= |Total true damage| }} |cooldown = |cost = 80 mana |range = }} |details1= }} Momo channels for up to 6 seconds, increasing Shooting Star's range, radius and damage over the first seconds. Shooting Star starts charged by 1% for each 1% health Momo is already missing. |description2= Momo dashes in target direction, enemy units she collides with to the end of the destination. At the end of the dash, Momo emits a massive explosion, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. Shooting Star deals a Clean Hit against enemies closer to the center, dealing 33% extra damage. |description3= Shooting Star's travel speed is increased by 1% for each 1% health Momo is missing. |leveling2= of the opponent's max health}}|Uncharged Clean hit magic damage| of the opponent's max health}}}} of the opponent's max health}}|Maximum Clean hit magic damage| of the opponent's max health}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 mana |range = |radius = 150-325 / |speed = }} |details1= of Clean Hit detection, Momo may be unable to land a Clean Hit if Shooting Star is not charged enough, or on larger champions. }} }} Gameplay Momo is a pure rushdown diver type of champion, with heavy emphasis on lifesteal and being on low health. ;Abilities * Momo's passive is a two-part passive. ** The first is her Drain gauge mechanics, which functions with her health costs. Drain exemplifies Momo's "dynamic health" playstyle. ** The second is Blood Knight, which functions to create Drain stacks while exemplifying her fighter qualities by increasing the damage she deals on her basic attacks. * Momo's Peach Possession is her use of Peach. It is a toggled ability, but contrary to Mima and Belle's Spirit Tag, Peach does not give Momo new abilities, instead granting her life-steal and allowing Momo to regenerate health as long as she remains close to enemy champions. It is limited by her need to remain in melee range of enemy champions for the ability to provide actual healing. * Momo's Crimson Weave is a defensive utility ability: a spell shield. ** Its followup ability, Flaming Tooth, is guaranteed to come out, but blocking spells makes it easier to pop it out, encouraging Momo to dive and rewarding her for managing to dive someone by readying Crimson Weave faster than not using it. * Momo's song is Passionate Song, an engage-empowering ability that gives an on-hit effect that gives allied champions increased movement speed to dive easier. * Momo's ultimate is Shooting Star, a charged dash that carries all enemies hit to her arrival point and deals area of effect damage from there. Its long range allows Momo to dive in the middle of the enemy team, possibly from out of nowhere, or just catch them from behind to create extremely disadvantageous situations for the enemy team by way of extreme displacement. Lore Momo= |-|Peach= Hide= |-|Lore= Momo was born alone in the streets of her city. She spent her early days surviving on her own, with thievery as the only talent that kept her alive. Taking all measures necessary to survive on her own, Momo never truly was educated as much as she learned by peeping on other people. She survived and fought, doing nothing but this for a living. Eventually, fighting occupied so much a place in her life that she spent her free time honing her skill and increasing her strength through all means necessary. Her life changed when she spotted a young rich-looking blonde girl walking around in her turf. Hoping to beat her senseless and steal anything she may sell for a price, she picked her moment to attack, but ended up being doubly blindsided. First, her attack did not surprise the target at all, as Momo had almost been expected. Second, it seemed the girl wasn't even intent on killing her, despite being armed with two energy-shooting guns. Forced to a standstill for the first time in her life, Momo let her opponent talk. Her name was Mima, and she had come to stop Momo's violence sprees by giving her a home. This was a life-changer. Mima taught Momo about communication and compassion, and gave her a reason to fight. The duo would walk the streets on some nights, and everyone soon knew not to attack others under their watch. But this life was empty for Momo. All the gratitude and praise went to Mima, and Momo was only regarded as the second banana, or an unhealthy sidekick that only Mima kept in check. Frustration grew up in her, and she soon suspected Mima to feel the same way about her as the others. Momo decided that she'd had enough. She closed her heart, sounded off at her caretaker, and left. To clear her doubts, she came to the Fountain of Life. It was there that a fox spirit instructed her to make a wish - she'd made it to the Fountain, it had to be for a reason. Momo wished her pain and her doubt would just go away, and as the coin she tossed in the fountain entered the blessed water, so they did. By the following morning, Momo made her way to the city at the other side of the Fountain, or rather, what remained of it. The broken remains of the lost Amano dynasty. Momo felt nostalgia within her, even though she hadn't been there before. Using the memories that were not hers, Momo resumed her activities in her new home turf with greater success. She fought, she stole, she cheated, and she survived whatever the price to the rest of the world. However, by the time she became a figure so feared that children wouldn't go out at night, she saw something even more fearsome: from someplace near the city, a distortion had swallowed up all the land up to a short walk away. Momo's first idea was to go by herself check what it was all about, but seeing the immense power that she was about to face, she heeded the voice in her head that told her to run. However, the warped dimension kept swallowing up the land. Before it would reach the city, Momo decided to leave and make her way to the one person she knew could help her with this - as much as it frustrated her, it was Mima. However, when she crossed the road to the Fountain, the fox spirit appeared before her again, and alerted her that Mima had just fallen victim to a cruel fate. Momo didn't accept the vagueness of the warning as proof of Mima's death, and she would refute it until she saw Mima dead for herself. She came back to seize what belonged to Mima, picking fights as she felt like on the way. Her first fight was with a rookie named Hana, and Momo nearly killed her. The fight came to a halt when another girl named Eina intervened. Just by looking at the intruder, the feelings within Momo that she identified as foreign stirred again. When alone, Momo pondered about the situation: the rookie knew Mima. Momo hadn't even cared when they were face-to-face, but that had been her objective and she'd just let it slide by because Hana annoyed her. Momo decided to find her again as soon as possible. However, the first to find her was not Hana, but Eina. The mysterious girl was asking her about the distortion behind the Fountain. Momo humored the idea of letting Eina in; maybe, if she couldn't find Mima, she could use her instead. Momo asked Eina for Hana's location as a favor, and Eina lead her straight to Hana's house. Momo waited there for their second meeting. However, it went south when Momo mentioned Mima's name and Hana attacked her directly. The fox spirit she had seen twice before appeared again, to watch the fight. However, Hana fainted in the middle of the fight, without Momo actually hitting her once. Angered at Foxie for her lack of concern, Momo decided that the other girls were more worth confiding to than her. Trying to have more talks with Hana, she offered her to live like she did to relieve her burdens, but Hana turned her down. Unable to let Hana in her apparent state of depression, Momo spent her days tracking her down. The next time she heard her, it was her panicked scream. Momo couldn't help but rescue her from the would-be killer, Eina. By the time Momo was done shouting at Eina, Hana had escaped again. Momo gave pursuit, but found her on a murder scene, guilty as charged. Momo offered to take her away, but a depressed Hana ordered Florence to kill her too. Momo was saved by Eina, and found out from her musings that this is what happened to Mima too. They decided to mount a plan to bring Hana back: Eina distracted Foxie and Momo brought Rin to call out to Hana as two. However, Momo's plan failed when Rin was attacked by Florence as a priority target and easily defeated. Momo fought Florence one-on-one, but was knocked out when their final attacks collided. With her defeat, Peach was free to take over. Peach immediately entered the spiritual distortion, grouping with Belle within. Despite her outrage at seeing Mima in a possessed state, Momo was unable to wrest control back from Peach. She saw Rin attacking a giant fox spirit right in Peach's back, but to her horror, Rin was easily defeated, and a spirit was channelled into her. However, a glimmer of hope came by when Hana saved another girl from being a victim. After Hana hit Belle straight in the face, Peach and Pearl stood back as Belle took it personally. This turned out to be Belle's undoing, as Hana defeated her before fainting from exhaustion... but even though Hana was down, Mima herself was fine and immediately turned her guns to Peach and Pearl. Momo ended up welcoming the last shot to Peach's face. After being treated, Momo is called by Mima, Rin, Hana, and another green-haired girl she had seen once. They formed a group with the sole goal to hold off the giant fox spirit. be continued Extra Hide= |-|Quotes= (By default, only Momo talks. When Peach talks, her name will be written) Upon selection * "Time to play? I gotcha." Upon starting a game * "Well, that's a place for what we're gonna be doin'." * "Let's see if I ain't got anyone to cure..." * "Hey, Peach. Ya snoozin'? Hey, I didn't mean that time of the day..." Attacking * "I'm not belligerent, but I will pick a fight when I see one." * "Feels good to fight. Not quite like before - I feel even better now." * "Someone's messing with the wrong girl." * "I'm at about warmup level here." * "Gimme everything ya got before thinkin' about how you want to lose." * "Wanna see destruction in human form? Here it is -- wait wait wait, I'm a goblin, not a human." * "It's not about who wins, it's about the message." * "Don't get mad -- my spear doesn't discriminate." * "What's the point of a key stroke if you won't! Just! Do it!?" * "Pick a fight with those who are okay with it, 'kay?" * (during '''Peach Possession')'' "What '2 versus 1'? She's just watching." * (during '''Peach Possession')'' "Hey, Peach. Match your magic against this." * (during '''Peach Possession')'' "Pain heals on its own. Mistakes take fixing." * (during '''Peach Possession')'' "Adversity..." Peach: "... gives strength." Momo: (Momo chuckles) "Like I don't have enough strength to go around!" * (during '''Peach Possession')'' "It's hard to articulate feelings, but if you need to vent out bad feelings, I'll help." * (during '''Peach Possession')'' Peach: "Can I? Can I? Pretty please?" Momo: "Naah, we gotta be sport." * (during '''Peach Possession')'' Peach: "I don't need to be a priestess for divination. My prediction? In layman's terms, you're screwed." * (during '''Peach Possession')'' Peach: "I'm a bit jealous that you get all the fun of it." * (during '''Peach Possession')'' Peach: "Behold the power I have gained -- is what I would say, but I'm on an agreement and I'm not supposed to hit you myself." * (during '''Peach Possession')'' Peach: "Your blood. Her life." Upon clearing a jungle camp * "Who's next?" * "Ashes, ashes, they all fall down." * "Back in the day, I'd eat that." * "It's not that I'm more intelligent, but..." * (as Beasthunter Momo) "Heheheee, gotta get'em all!" Movement * "Put some heart into it." * "Do what you want. I ain't gonna tell you off." * "Emissary of Light, yo. Momo is in the house!" * "Keep rollin' rollin' rollin'." * "I think I got time for a snack." * "A dog eating another dog... must be desperate." * "Uh oh. Forgot my phone. I bet someone's gonna be pissed." * "There's the heat of battle, and the warmth of... not battling." * "Hey, hey. Burn me into your memories, kay?" * "... I'm feeling kinda hungry. Ain't there a thing to eat over here?" * (during '''Peach Possession')'' "I gotta say I like the company." Peach: "Pleasant thing to hear, thank you." * (during '''Peach Possession')'' "Hey, Peach. How's that magic thing working?" Peach: "I would take forever to explain." * (during '''Peach Possession')'' "My element? Freedom." Peach: "It's really fire." Peach: "Aww, dangit, we're supposed to look like idols even here!" * (during '''Peach Possession')'' "Bewitched is such an ugly word... Hey Peach, gimme a better word for it." Peach: "Mesmerized?" Momo: "Mmm, 'kay, that works. So, you're all gonna be mesmerized!" * (during '''Peach Possession')'' "So uh, Peach. How would ya rate me?" Peach: "4/10. Needs more explosions." * (during '''Peach Possession')'' Peach: "This place looks way different from back home. Though it's not that different on the inside." * (during '''Peach Possession')'' Peach: "Emissary of Light, Peach, at your service... My, that is cheesy." * (during '''Peach Possession')'' Peach: "What am I here for already?" Momo: "Hey, you're helping a lot -- but I can't really let you destroy the other side." * (during '''Peach Possession')'' Peach: "5000 years haven't helped me learn small talk." * (during '''Peach Possession')'' Peach: "If I can't do anything else, rest assured that you will have the best supportive drain magic you can have." Using Passionate Song * "Sing along!" * "We're the band!" * "Yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH!" * "We'll roll over ya, PEACE!" Using * "See ya later." * "I'm takin' a break. Peace!" * "Gotta cool down every once in a while." Taunt : Momo swings her spear around herself and stabs it forward. * "Let me introduce myself! Here comes trouble!" * "I don't know if I should take you that seriously... because I don't." * "This thing doesn't weigh anything when it's in my hands." * "This'll leave a mark." Taunting an enemy * "You'll be a bit less cold when I'm done with ya." * "Sorry man, pillow talk's for after I beat you." * "Let's see if your Freljord is as fireproof as you think." Taunting an enemy * "Baah, no fun. You won't look much different after I hit you." * "You don't know what setting the scene on fire truly means." * "Your blood runs a little bit too hot." Taunting an enemy : Peach shows up (whether summoned or not) to berate Hecarim * Peach: "I sacrificed my friends and my sister, but at least I'm atoning for it." * Peach: "This horseman has all but lost his head." * Peach: "If you keep running down this road, you will be missed by none." Taunting an enemy * "I can be a little devil too..." * "I may have horns like you, and be small like you, but I can talk the talk." * "Tonight's menu: roasted little toxic sucker!" Taunting an enemy , , or * "I'm gonna beat you. After I hit you. With the Spear." * "Hmmm, you look confused. I'm gonna hit you... with the speeeear!" Taunting an enemy Demacian * "You can start surrendering, retreating and making excuses now." * "Your laws are already stomping all over you, so don't mind me stomping on them, 'kay?" * "Mistaking nationalism for justice... Classical Demacia." * "It does take a lot of effort to maintain such one-sidedness..." * (against ) "I have the path to freedom, and you will find it at the end of my lance." * (against ) "The best way to kill a man is to bisect his friend, you said? How can you call yourself 'good'?" * (against ) "If fighting validates your existence, then you need to learn how to truly live." * (against ) "The law before the people... said no sane person ever." * (against , if she is the Villain) "You are calling an idol who helps people 'Villain'. Dunno how you can say that with a straight face." * (against ) "Sorry, but today I'm not a shoulder to cry on." * (against ) "Half-dragon, half puppy." * (against ) "Guess I need to shatter your leash." * (against in Dragon Form) "If you weren't kept so tight all the time, you wouldn't be like this now." * (against ) "Don't gimme none of this 'fine duel' biz 'cause I ain't forgiving like a duelist." Joke : Momo plants her spear in the ground, its sections forming a chair that she sits on boredly before the thing takes fire. Momo leaps off in a hurry and picks up her spear again. * "They sure love to chant about me being on fire -- woah, woah! Not literally damnit! *sigh*" * "Gotta wait before showing people who's the hot stuff -- gah! Nearly grilled myself here." * "I used to be a bit taller, but you'll be afraid of me after this -- oh, shi- *sigh* Nevermind..." Joke near Momo holds a basket full of apples forward and eats one after talking * "How'bout dem apples?" * "Merchant what? The price? I can't sell what I didn't buy." * "Want one? ... What? They're not poisoned or anything." * "Look at that. i'm going to take one of these apples... and eat it!" Joke near Momo holds out her basket full of apples before tossing one up, picking up her spear and stabbing the apple with it before eating it. * "Hey, how'bout you try putting this on your head?" * "Aren't apples a symbol of target practice for bow users?" * "Hey, bow chick. Try taking that out before me, 'kay? Ahaa! ... Ah, can't even try to take a challenge..." |-|Potential Skins= * Beast Hunter Momo ** Momo in somewhat prehistoric garb, with some warpaint and other extras that put her in line with the Beast Hunter skin line. * Spirit Kingdom Momo ** Like any Spirit Kingdom skin, this one represents Momo and Peach gone insane. Momo wields rusty iron weaponry instead of the usual. Momo and Peach also hate each other. * Archfiend Momo ** A skin that exaggerates Momo's horns and gives her a demonic appearance, with echoing voice. * Envoy Momo ** A skin that gives Momo and Peach a fairy-like look with human-esque skin, thin red crystal-like wings and gives Momo a ruby winged wand in place of her spear. Peach now looks fully material and holds a potion flask that fills with Momo's Q stacks. |-|Spirit Kingdom Momo Quotes= (By default, only Momo talks. When Peach talks, her name will be written) Upon starting a game * "More people to slaughter..." * "Who are the ones about to suffer?" * Peach: "Let them meet their end!" Attacking * "Die die die die DIE DIE DIIIEE!" * "Pray for your life -- even though I ain't listening." * "I'll cook you to a crisp!" * "I'm in a temper!" * "I'm out of interest to give in people." * "Yes! Everybody, disappear!" * "I'm gonna eat you up. Bones and all!" * "Eternal rest? I don't think I'll leave a thing of you in a state of rest." * "Who lives and dies? I live. Anyone else can go die." * "Gimme a laugh and cry for mommy!" * "I'm starting the hunt; now try and squirm your way outta here!" * "Your laments of pain are music to my ears!" (Momo laughs) * "Cry some more! I need a freaking drink and alcohol's for sissies!" * "Knock yourself out. I mean, literally." * Peach: "Your blood. Your soul. I am going to take both!" * Peach: "Only millenials such as myself are allowed to think about eternity!" * Peach: "That's the problem with controlling someone else's body - they never do the kill fast enough." * Peach: "I am the sun that will burn everything!" * Peach: "Abandon all of your hopes... the world is meant to be mine!" * Peach: "I welcome everyone, for I am the last thing you'll see before the afterlife!" Movement * "Ain't no time for not fighting!" * "I thought there was supposed to be blood; this claim's flat on its face right now!" * "I'll destroy everything." * "Where the crushing at?" * "Hunting from nowhere is freaking annoying..." * "I feel bony as hell." * "Noone's crying? Gotta go fix that." * "I'm supposed to be a walking murder scene, why is there none for me to kill?" * "I'm not satisfied with how many I've killed!" * Momo grunts. "The most boring time is the time in-between fights." * "I need some buzz - and by buzz I mean stuff to kill!" * "Running doesn't even warm me up anymore..." * "I know I didn't kill everyone I could yet, so why is there so few of them?" * "I'm so going to take my time and savor the next one." * Peach: "Faster! Faster, I said! Rrrrgh!" * Peach: "I nearly touched godhood... and I'm stuck within my own marionette!" * Peach: "How am I supposed to do anything when my host takes forever to do anything!?" * Peach: "Now that I can see, I am not going to be patient anymore!" * Peach: "The secrets of this plane are going to be mine!" * Peach: "5000 years have all but blurred the road leading to my end goal." Taunt : Momo plants her spear at the ground as a pillar of fire erupts from it, and she adopts an animal stance and pounds her knuckles against the ground. If one of Peach's taunts plays, Momo simply hangs weakly onto her spear after planting it while Peach appears and points at the enemy. * "Try not to die early. I wanna make this fun." * "So what? Ya ain't even as scary as me!" * "The only thing your death is worth is the exercise I get from beating you up." * (when 5 enemy champions are in her sight range) "5 on one? Annoying weaklings have annoying friends; figures." * Peach: "Who has decided to perish today?" * Peach: "The day of judgement has come... MY judgement!" * Peach: "The day of my reincarnation has come!" * Peach: "Let this place be the stage of my untarnished masterpiece!" * Peach: "You're far beneath the pinnacle of my art!" * Peach: "Are you really thinking of challenging me, who nearly controlled life itself!?" Joke : Momo chews on a meat bone and speaks while eating. * "Joke? The only joke here is you." * "I'm early, let me think of a joke... You!" * "I like my meat with a bit of spice." Laugh * Peach laughs. |-|Trivia= * Momo is based on the character from [http://madoka.wikia.com/wiki/ Puella Magi Madoka Magica], Kyouko Sakura. They share the theme color red, their late joining in the rest of the group, and a history of fighting with the rest of the group. * Peach is Daisy's younger sister. * Peach's name is taken from Princess Peach, from the Super Mario franchise. Peach is also the color of her hair and eyes, and it's orange, which is close to red, Momo's own color. Lines * Momo's attack line "Wanna see destruction in human form? Here it is -- wait wait wait, I'm a goblin, not a human." is taken from Guzma's catchphrase, from Pokemon Sun and Moon. * Momo's Beasthunter-skin-only camp jungle camp clear line "Heheheee, gotta get'em all!" is adapted from Pokemon 's "Gotta catch'em all!" tagline. * Momo's movement line "Emissary of Light, yo. Momo is in the house!" is taken from Nagisa's transformation line in Futari wa Pretty Cure Abridged. ** Similarly, Peach's line "Emissary of Light, Peach, at your service... My, that is cheesy." is her ripping into Honoka's transformation line from the same source. * Momo's line "Keep rollin' rollin' rollin'." is her singing Rollin' '', by Limp Bizkit. * Momo's taunt "This'll leave a mark." is taken from Ragna's throw line, from ''BlazBlue. * Momo's taunt against , , or is taken from this promo. * Momo's Izo joke line "Look at that. i'm going to take one of these apples... and eat it!" is taken from Death Note 's infamous "I'll take a potato chip... and eat it!" scene. * Spirit Kingdom Momo's attack line "Die die die die DIE DIE DIIIEE!" is inspired by Hazama from BlazBlue. * Spirit Kingdom Momo's attack line "I'm in a temper!" references the title of Rika's theme song from Touhou Fuumaroku / Story of Eastern Wonderland * Spirit Kingdom Momo's attack line "Your laments of pain are music to my ears!" is a reference to The King of Fighters '03, being Iori Yagami's winquote against Kyo Kusanagi. * Spirit Kingdom Peach's line "I am the sun that will burn everything!" was spoken by Bad End Sunny, from [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Smile_Pretty_Cure! Smile Pretty Cure.] * Spirit Kingdom Momo's joke "I like my meat with a bit of spice." is taken from similar line. Change Log . ** Blood Knight damage reduced to 50% of health cost at all levels, down from . * Peach Possession ** Removed base lifesteal and healing. ** While Peach Possession is toggled on, Momo heals for 15% of all physical damage she deals. ** Momo's basic attacks deal physical damage to enemies within the aura and any other aura in contact. * Shooting Star ** Range reduced to from . ;06/02/2017 * Peach Possession ** Clarified tooltip. ;29/01/2017 * Released ;21/10/2016 * Sandboxed }} Category:Custom champions